


【博志】试试

by mars_canal



Category: fandoms？
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_canal/pseuds/mars_canal
Summary: summary暂时没想好
Relationships: 博人/志乃





	【博志】试试

**Author's Note:**

> 开头预警没有

正文还没想好，但是快没电了，有点着急，快一点快一点

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾也没有笔记


End file.
